earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Amyssia
Overview Ammyssia is a white skinned female draenei. About 7'2" in height and very fetching to the eye. She is terrible at playing "Waldo" when playing "Where's Waldo?" because of her skin. She has a younger brother and they are rarely seen without the other. A warrior in life but now a death knight in death. Appearance *'Race': Draenei *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown (Assumably 20s) *'Skin color': White *'Height': 7'2" *'Weight': 185 lbs. *'Clothes/armor': She always has loved wearing robes and if she isn't planning any travel, she is walking around in a robe. Sometimes she'll just have pants and a dark silk shirt on. But when traveling, she always has her armor on and her weapon on her back. Family *'Father': Deceased *'Mother': Deceased *'Siblings': Zonthane (Brother, alive) *'Relatives': Unknown Personality In life, she was very loving toward her brother and doesn't easily hold grudges. She was kind and gentle but strong and firm when it came to protecting her comrades, even moreso to her brother. She may seem frail but she can surpise most men by defeating them at armwrestling. Her attitude to the Horde is warm and welcoming, even as a death knight. In death, when she awoke as a death knight a new personality was empowered in her mind. She felt no remorse, no disgust at all when killing the Scarlet Crusaders but after the battle of Light's Hope and retaking Acherus, she lost it and broke down. After her brother comforted her and assured her that everything was not bad, that they are still alive and have each other. Since then, she has been holding back the second personality in her and it hasn't resurfaced... not yet at least... Current Location Amyssia and her brother are traveling the world. She cares not for the battle against the Lich King but her brother, Zonthane, has a different agenda. In Life Amyssia was a proud warrior in life. Perfering to protect those in need then to pursue the Horde in arms and fury, she was excellent in holding the enemy's attention. When she and her brother came of age to roam the world on their own, their parents were killed by the Horde. Her brother holds a desire of vengeance against the Horde but Amyssia, despite the anger and sorrow that came after their parents' murder, forgave and tries to forget it. Due to being a travelling warrior, and Zonthane, taking it upon himself to ward off any suitors, Amyssia doesn't have much of a personal and romantic life which is one thing she desired. Ultimately they came face to face with the Scourge. Amyssia tolerates the Forsaken and gives sympathy for their plight while her brother will strike down any undead, regardless of Scourge or Forsaken. However, when they came across a lich in the Western Plaguelands, her brother was struck down. For the first time in Amyssia's life, she felt uncontrollable rage and went all out agaisnt the lich while wielding two handed weapons in each hand. Amyssia defeated the lich but before it died, it casted a curse of doom onto Amyssia. With Amyssia weakened from the encounter, she knelt down over Zonthane's body and wept profusely, begging for some power to bring him back. Her prayer was heard and told her to go to the Eastern Plaguelands before the curse would do her in. The voice told her the undead would stay out of her pathway. Taking her brother's body and carrying him on her back, she left her weapons and hurried to the Eastern Plaguelands. The voice lead her to the Noxious Glade, north of Light's Hope Chapel, and Amyssia could feel the fatigue of the curse bearing down on her, trying to steal her last breath. She neglected to notice that Acherus was hovering overhead and an armored being came through the tunnel. The Lich King had found her. Amyssia gasped and stood in place, trembling at the sight of Arthas approaching her. He pointed Frostmourne to her and spoke, "You begged for a power to bring your brother back. Pledge your allegiance to me as your king then you and your brother shall live forever." Amyssia was shaking, not from Arthas' presence but from the curse almost taking her life. She laid her brother's body down then kneeled down. "I swear," she starts, "To serve my king... in exchange for my life and for my brother to live again." Under the helm, Arthas grinned wickedly as Amyssia fell over, cringing in pain of the curse. He approached her, Frostmourne's icey blade at her neck, "Sleep now. For when you awaken, I promise you that you and your brother will live life anew." Amyssia shuddered as she felt her soul being siphoned into the blade then she blacked out, death's cold embrace coming over her. In Death When Amyssia awoke, she was in a plate armored robe. Slowy sitting up she looked around at her surroundings. She was in Acherus but she felt very different. A split personailty had taken half of her mind since her unleashed fury at the lich that fell her brother and it commanded dominance over her as she could feel the Lich King's presence. She got up and walked up to the balcony where Arthas stood, overlooking the Scarlet Enclave below. To the right of him was another death knight but when he turned, Amyssia gasped, it was Zonthane, alive and well. They have done what was asked of them in Acherus and have already began fighting toward the Scarlet Apocalypse. After the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave The sibling duo, after seeing the Light of Dawn, decided to atone for the attrocities they committed while under the Lich King's control. Before they can even consider fighting the Undead of Northrend, they must first confront their race's mortal enemy: The Burning Legion. The siblings have arrived in Outland and from there, they forge their new destiny. Alignment Being a draenei, Amyssia was influenced by her people and was aligned as lawful good in life. Her time under the Lich King's influence, along with the split personality that resides in her, made her chaotic evil. But after the battle at Light's Hope, her alignment is now neutral good. Knowing both sides of the coin in her life scares her but she presses on. Category:Female Characters Category:Death Knight Category:Female Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Draenei Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight Characters